


Traditions

by Mewo51



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya amar. What is troubling you?” Fareeha whispered her words into the crook of Angela’s neck, while embracing her from behind. She had found the sullen blonde in their quarters, looking out one of the room’s many windows.</p><p>“Don’t you know?” Came the retort.</p><p>Had Fareeha been solely focusing on the bitterness in her wife’s words, she would have missed the slight crack in her voice. Angela was hurt, and Fareeha seemed to be the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Fareeha had first started to notice Angela’s strange behavior a couple weeks after she had proposed. It was very subtle things that she did, but Fareeha noticed them none the less.

Angela starting looking at her. Not that Fareeha had a problem with her fiancé ogling her, but the way in which the blonde looked at her made her feel a bit uneasy. It was like she was expecting Fareeha to do or say something.

At first, she had panicked, trying to figure out what Angela was expecting of her. Did she do something wrong and needed to apologize? Did she miss out on something? Did she say something? Fareeha tried to make up for… whatever it was she did by lavishing Angela in affection. She took her out on more dates. She abstained from training in the morning and instead remained in bed to cuddle her lover. She did everything she could to make sure Angela understood the extent of her feelings for her. Alas, she still received “the look.”

It became more frequent on the day of their wedding. Fareeha could practically feel Angela’s eyes boring holes in her head every time they were in the same room. That doesn’t mean that they didn’t enjoy their wedding day. In fact, it was the happiest day of Fareeha’s life, and judging by smile adorning Angela’s face while they danced, it was hers too.

Three weeks after they married was apparently when both of them had reached their limit. Angela’s inquiring looks had vanished, replaced with forlorn sadness and aloofness. Fareeha had taken notice of the change right away, and had confronted her wife about it.

“Ya amar. What is troubling you?” Fareeha whispered her words into the crook of Angela’s neck, while embracing her from behind. She had found the sullen blonde in their quarters, looking out one of the room’s many windows.

“Don’t you know?” Came the retort.

Had Fareeha been solely focusing on the bitterness in her wife’s words, she would have missed the slight crack in her voice. Angela was hurt, and Fareeha seemed to be the cause of it.

Tightening her embrace, Fareeha gently kissed Angela’s pale collarbone. “I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you.” Another kiss was placed slightly below the first. “But, please tell me what I did so that I can fix it.”

Instead of a response, Angela merely opted to look at her. Guilty brown irises met searching blue. Fareeha couldn’t help but fidget under her wife’s scrutiny; something only Angela could make her do.

Emotions passed before Angela’s face in waves. First it was anger. Then disbelief. In a matter of seconds a look of realization dawned on the medic’s face, and finally, guilt settled upon her features. Angela opened her mouth to speak, probably to tell Fareeha why she had been so upset, but she was interrupted by the call to action of a siren roaring throughout their room.

With a sigh, Angela merely placed a kiss upon Fareeha’s forehead; a silent promise that they would continue this conversation later.

As it turned out, Mercy was needed on a mission halfway across the globe from Pharah. That didn’t settle right at all with the Egyptian. Fareeha hated leaving things unsettled, especially given Angela’s obvious discomfort.

So, that was why for the two weeks her beautiful wife was away, Fareeha endured countless sleepless nights. Unlike her usual nightmares that kept her up, it was her over extending mind that made her unable to sleep, despite her best wishes. She spoke to Angela almost every day for a week after she had departed, but for the past few days Fareeha had heard nothing at all from her lover. It worried her to no end.

Fareeha missed Angela so much is was startling. She couldn’t sleep without knowing where the blonde was, or that she was okay. Without Angela’s warmth, their bed lost its appeal.

So, when Fareeha heard that Angela and her group were returning from their mission that day, she was excited. Especially when she received word that no one suffered any serious injuries. Angela was alright and that was all that mattered.

When her wife returned, Fareeha was going to make it her mission to fix whatever had been upsetting Angela once and for all.

With that thought in mind, Fareeha approached the landing airship with a newfound sense of determination. Angela would walk out of the ship, no doubt looking for her. Then once their eyes met, she would immediately make her way over to Pharah. They would kiss, and embrace, and kiss some more. Only after Angela had received a proper welcome would Fareeha bring her aside to figure out whatever their issue was. Fareeha was so excited; nervous too, but more so excited.

Finally, the airship’s doors opened, revealing Overwatch’s eager to return home agents. Tracer blinked out of the ship instantly, flashing a toothy grin Fareeha’s way. However, Fareeha decided not to pay attention to the slightly odd behavior. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the exit, seeking out the familiar blond hair of her wife.

The next agents to exit were Zarya and Mei. The two made their way over to Fareeha rather than entering the base, which was odd as well, but Fareeha didn’t think much of it. The only time she actually felt a sense of unease was when the brute of a woman named Aleksandra loomed over her with the biggest shit-eating grin Pharah had ever seen.

“Congratulations my friend,” the Russian woman bellowed as she slapped a massive hand upon Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Yes, congrats!” Came a smaller, perkier voice belonging to the tiny woman beside Zarya.

They both must have sensed Fareeha’s puzzlement because they both burst out in a fit of laughter before leaving her and heading inside.

Casting a glance inside the base showed Fareeha that most of the agents had returned and were already inside. Worry pricked at her gut. She was about to go inside the ship herself to look for her wife, but no sooner than she looked back at the ship’s exit did Angela reveal herself.

Despite Fareeha’s uneasiness about her teammates’ behaviors, she found herself grinning stupidly at the glorious woman before her. Angela walked alongside Winston, her gaze sweeping about the base, no doubt looking for Fareeha.

Thus far, Fareeha had only been able to see the back of the medic’s head, due to her searching. But, finally, Angela began to turn her way. Time seemed to slow down, like in those corny romantic movies. Fareeha’s heart throbbed in her chest as she waited impatiently to see those beautiful blue irises again.

Then it happened. They locked eyes, and Fareeha found her grin becoming even broader, threatening to split her face open.

Angela turned to face her fully, a small smile adorning her beautiful face. However, her eyes looked…different. What was it that was so odd? They looked…scared? No, not scared. Guilty maybe? No, that wasn’t it either.

Suddenly it clicked. Those normally confident blue eyes were nervous.

Why would Angela be nervous though? Did she seriously think that Fareeha would be upset with her or something? Something was definitely odd. First Tracer was grinning at her like a mad woman. Then Zarya and Mei were congratulating her for..something. And now Angela was nervous to see Fareeha after being gone for two whole weeks.

To be fair, Fareeha wasn’t really looking at Angela’s face at the time. Instead, she was searching the eyes of her lover, trying to decipher the code as to why everyone was acting so weird.

It was only when her wife was a few feet away did she give up trying to analyze Angela, and actually looked at her.

What was that on her face? It looked just like-

Oh.

OH-

The world all came to a crashing halt as realization set in Fareeha like a bolt of lightning. Suddenly her teammates’ actions became understandable, and the nervousness Angela presented became utterly adorable.

Resting just below the blonde’s left eye was Pharah’s tattoo, the Eye of Horus. Its bold, black lines presented a striking feature that Fareeha felt so foolish to have not seen earlier. It was slightly red and swollen, meaning that it was relatively new.

Fareeha’s hands gently traced the tattoo under her lover’s eye. While she felt her heart swell with pride to see Angela, her wife, bearing her tattoo, she couldn’t help but wonder why. Surely Angela was not aware of what such an action meant to Fareeha in her family. There was no way she could possibly know that the women of her family bore the tattoo of their lovers. There was no way that-

A gentle hand resting atop Fareeha’s own brought her back from her musings. Angela was peering up at her, her gaze penetrating her as she sought out Fareeha’s thoughts.

“I-I got it just two days ago,” Angela stammered before suddenly looking down at her feet and releasing a sigh. Fareeha waited patiently for her to gather her bearings, and after a moment, Angela looked up at her again. A light blush covered her cheeks. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” Fareeha could feel tears building up behind her eyes as her vision blurred slightly. “I love it ya amar. It’s perfect.”

After some hesitance, Fareeha dared to ask, “But why?”

Whatever confidence Angela had built up was lost. She clutched at Fareeha’s front as she buried her head just under Fareeha’s chin.

“I-I thought this is something you do-I mean Ana told me that it was a tradition in the Amari family and I-and I..” Fareeha gently embraced the smaller woman, prompting her to continue. “I just wanted to be closer to you…”

Fareeha’s heart clenched painfully at her wife’s confession. Suddenly Angela’s inquiring looks months prior made sense. All along Angela was waiting for Fareeha to ask her to mark herself as her own, to bear the tattoo of her lover in symbolization of belonging to Fareeha.

God, Fareeha was so stupid.

“I didn’t know that you knew of our tradition.” She whispered into Angela’s ear. “I didn’t want you to feel forced into accepting marking your body. I-I’m sorry ya amar. I’m so, so sorr-“

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Her wife said with a firmness that relived Fareeha. There was the Angela she knew. “I was foolish for not telling you. And- I guess it was rather foolish of me to get the tattoo without your blessing as well…”

“You don’t need my blessing Angela. You never need it.” Fareeha pulled the smaller woman away from her; just enough to that she could look at her wife’s beautiful face. “You’ll have my blessing, always. That’s another reason I never thought to ask you to bear my mark. My family-they always considered it a mark of ownership. I don’t own you ya amar, and I don’t ever want to.”

Tears streamed freely from both their faces. Fareeha had missed out on two weeks worth of Angela’s affection and intended to make up for their time lost immediately. Gently cupping her wife’s face, she brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Her fingers lazily traced the tattoo’s outline.

When they parted, they were both grinning. Angela reached up to mimic Fareeha’s hand, and traced Pharah’s own tattoo.

“It seems that we have to alter your family’s tradition then. Seeing as you resist to ‘own me.’” Angela’s smirk made the statement even more so teasing.

Fareeha felt her face heat up in a blush. “That’s not what I meant-I mean, not that I want to really own you in that way either,” Fareeha rambled, “what I meant was that I-I um. Owning someone can mean two different things and I-“

Angela burst out laughing, much to Fareeha’s embarrassment. She pouted at her wife’s apparent merriment until she was suddenly was brought into another kiss, this one more searing in its intensity and sending shivers throughout Fareeha’s body.

“How about we bring this discussion about who owns who back to our room, hmmm~?” Angela husked into her ear.

Fareeha was rather oblivious to many things, she will admit. But, there was no mistaking the suggesting innuendo in her wife’s voice. So, with the eagerness of a starving mongrel, Fareeha scooped Angela into her arms and practically raced them back to their quarters. The others were kind enough to give them space, which Fareeha was internally grateful for because she couldn’t really think straight with Angela kissing her neck and would have made a fool of herself had anyone seen them.

Maybe for her family, women bearing the mark of their lovers symbolized ownership, but with her and Angela, it could mean something else. It could merely represent their eternal bond. Or it could be nothing more than a tattoo shared between lovers.

Together, they would make it their own tradition.


End file.
